Under Fire
by KCDayz
Summary: Henry and Ray get called to an abandoned warehouse. What happens when it suddenly catches on fire? Do they get out alive and survive another day? read to find out! (yes I updated the description)
1. Just the beginning

_Hey everyone. so if you've been reading those two stories I've been working on its been my own "perspective" in a way. but now we are just going back to regular Henry Danger fanfiction but with the same powers I've given him. lol so enjoy this.._

Its just a normal day in the Man Cave and Henry and Ray were dodging lasers to test their agility with Charlotte controlling them.. The lasers that is. Henry already got shot with two and so did Ray.. Then the crime alert went off.. Ray answered the call and then the two of them both left in a flash. When they got to their destined place... little did they know that Charlotte, Jasper, and Shwoz locked up early..

But... Ray/Captain Man and Henry/Kid Danger were battling... The Toddler..

 _KID DANGER POV_

"Alright Toddler! give it up!" I yelled. "Never! And YOU can't stop me!" The Toddler said.. The Toddler didn't know about Henry's new powers since he was basically trapped underground... ish.. He wasn't cought up with the newest events.. "Want to bet?" I asked. "Yes." "okay. you asked for it." I said then froze him to the ground. Captain Man started to laugh. "That's what you get Tod." he said "Toddler!!!" the freakish Man baby yelled. "Oh shut up." I said as I lasered him to sleep. "Nice one." Captain Man said. Then the police and Press arrived.. "Captain Man! How hard was it to fight the Toddler?" they asked always giving Captain Man the credit.. Kid Danger smiled.. when his phone started to ring..

 _H- Hello?_

 _Mom- Honey I need you home now._

 _H- Why?_

 _Mom- Just come home.. We need to talk._

 _H- Okay I'll be there in 20 ish minutes._

 _Mom- just hurry okay._

 _H- don't worry I'll be there just let me finish this up. Alright bye._

 _Mom- Bye._

 _That was weird._ I thought to myself.. I went up to Captain Man and said to him, " Hey we need to get going." "Alright Kid Danger. Bye guys!" He finished and walked out with me. When we got to the Man Van I told Ray who called.. "So yeah.. Just drop me off at home.." I finished off.

 _At Henry's House_

"Hey mom. What happened here?" I asked just as me in my regular clothes. "Well Pipers gone missing." my mother said. "Why are you telling me this! Why didn't you call Captain Man!" I said frantically trying to keep my obvious powers controlled. "We did but they didnt answer." she replied. "What do you mean they didn't answer we I mean he answers every call." I said. "Well they didn't answer.. and that worries me." She finished... "Well Hey its gonna be fine.. I'll be right back." I said as I hurried up to my room.. and looked behind my picture where I kept my extra gum... _Still there.. I got to call Ray._ I got out my phone and started to call Ray.. Turned into a hologram chat. "Piper got kidnapped and we weren't there to answer the call. We need to find her." I explained to Ray. Little did I know was that my mom was listening in. "Don't worry Henry. we'll find her.. Captain Man and Kid Danger style." he finished and I ended the call. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Uhhh yeah?" I ask.. "Henry can I come in?" I heard mom ask. "Sure?" I said and she came in.. "What's this about searching Captain Man and Kid Danger style?" she asked me. _She was eaves dropoing think of something quick!_ "Just something Ray and I say but that's just like 'Oh we can see what we CAN do but what we can't is up to the REAL Captain Man and Kid Danger.' This is no joke." I said hoping to have saved my cover.. " Okay... But I just want you to be calm." she said.. I looked at her confused.. "I'm always calm.. Now I'll be fine. Just think about something else.." Then Ray triple beeped me. "And I got to go. I'll be back." I said and left. When I got to an alley way I changed into my little wolf form and headed out of the alley way.. Ita a good thing I'm completely disguised as a wolf when I got to the tubes I went down.. "Hey dude! That was a fast triple beep. Nice." I told him "We need to go Captain Man and Kid Danger and go look for your sister." He said enthusiastically. "Do you even want to look for her?" I asked.. "Not really. Shes annoying." "DUDE! Listen if you don't want to help look for her I'll look on my off time." "Okay!" Ray said.. I gave him a confused look as I turned into Kid Danger and told him something important. "The people who took Piper nearly found my back-up gumballs. They could have known who I was." I said as I went up the tubes.

On the streets of Swellview I was running down in wolf form.. my white, icy fur with red highlights showing beightly, brightened my path. I stopped running to catch my breath when I heard a scream.. I turned quickly and saw a laser beam come flying at my face. I moved quickly to dodge the laser it hit the building next to me.. I looked over that wasn't any ordinary laser.. I turned wolf and ran straight in.. I found the Toddler, Dr. Minyak, Drill Finger, and Jeff all in the same place.. "On the ground!" I yelled.. and Jeff got on the ground. "Get up you idiot." Minyak said. "You guys and me don't want any trouble so. Leave." I said. "No" The Toddle said as he sent out goons.. as quickly as I moved I ran into a trap that caught my leg.. "Agh.. Okay.. Ouch.." I said trying to open the trap.. Citizens next to me scared as heck and someone I could hear in the back calling Captain Man... As I got out I moved to the side and leaned on the wall... "Kid Danger are you okay?!" one of the innocents askdd me.. "well its kinda hard to fight with one leg." I said when I got hit to the wall.. Pinned with a knife to my throught.. "Don't move. Or else." Minyak said. "And No Powers too!" The Toddler yelled... Then everything was black...

A couple hours later I woke strapped a a table.. "Well, well, well... The hero of Swellview has awaken... and with only one way to escape.. Using powers. Show us how strong you really are." The Toddler said. "This seems so familiar... Oh I know why. Because you KIDNAPPED A LITTLE GIRL AND ME." I said really annoyed... I saw Piper in The corner chained... "Y'all have a new level of low." I finished as I set fire to the ropes and escaped.. It still hurt to walk because of that one trap that caight my leg... I moved quickly dodging lasers... I got hit with on laser and tripped.. "Stun lasers don't FEEL good do they?" Minyak said as I got back up and another hit me in the shoulder... I got back up.. "Why don't you QUIT!" Toddler asked throwing a tantrum.. "I'm a her- oh!" I said as I got hit in the heart with a stun laser... I hit the wall and everything was black... "Kid Danger!" I heard Piper yell before I was completely unconscious...

A few minutes later I felt a pain in my arm that made me wake up... "What do you think you're doing?" I asked... "Making you my sla-Minion" Minyak said... "I fight evil. I won't join YOU." I said... "Oh you don't have a choice.. This will wipe all your memory of fighting evil in a few seconds.. See you on the other side." Minyak sneered. I felt a weird sensation that coarse through my body... Then all I knew was how to fight and how to use my powers... But did I know how to use them for good.. ?

Then a hero wearing blue and red came through the top. We all took a step back.. "Captain Man." The Toddler said.. "Kid Danger! Come on! He's right there!" this Captain Man fellow yelled at me.. "He fights for me now." Minyak said.. "Kid Danger.. Get him.." as I pulled put my smoking left side I got ready to fight.. But the smoke from my fire triggered the sprinklers up top... As I blinked a couple times.. I knew what was happening... "Get him Kid Danger!" Minyak yelled.. "I'm sorry what did you want me to do?" I asked with a snarky tone... "ATTACK!" Minyak yelled at me.. "If you say so." I said then froze the half I was standing on making the floor slippery... I turned to the two criminals... "You can't get rid of me THAT easily." I said then walked over to Piper and froze the chain and broke it... "Are you okay?" I asked her... "I was just saved by Captain Man and Kid Danger! Awesome!" Piper said with glee... "Yup.. She's okay.. Lets get you home shall we?" I asked her.. "Yeah! Uh.. Can we take your motorcycle Kid Danger?" she asked... I looked oveover at Captain Man he nodded his head.. "sure. Come on." I said then went out of the building and started to get back to the Harts house...

 _AT THE HART HOME_

I knocked on their door and waited for an answer... My mother answered the door.. But they didn't know that it was their son who brought home their daughter.. "Piper!" She yelled and hugged her child... "Thanks Kid Danger! Thank you for finding her!" "You don't need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." I said with a smile... The family just smiled.. Closed the door and left... I got my motor cycle and went to the Man Cave...

When I git there Ray told me that we were needed at a abandoned apartment building on the other side of town.. "Uh why?" I ask... "Don't know.. There is a strange SOS signal coming from there.. Lets go" Ray said and we headed off...

When we got there it was... Literally abandoned... I saw a door with a new lock on it.. "Uh dude.. Abondonded Apartment building and a brand new lock? Doesn't seem right." I said "Melt the lock Kid" he told me.. I did as I was told and melted the lock.. We went in only to hear a faint beeping noise... "What's that?" Ray asked me... I looked over... saw a timer... "Its a bomb run!" I said as we were just heading out the whole building exploded with us inside...

 _Are Henry and Ray going to be okay... Let me know if you want updates._


	2. The burning building

_KID DANGER POV_

"Its a bomb run!" I said as we were just heading out the whole building exploded with us inside...

I was laying on the sooted ground unconscious when I heard Ray calling my name.. I blinked a couple times and tried to get up..

"Kid Danger!? Kid Danger!" Captain Man yelled out.. I heard him well... "I'm over here! but there's a burning beam on my ankle... I can't move." I said as I turned enough to put my right arm on the beam and tried to freeze it. Then Captain Man got to me.. "Kid! You okay?" he asked.. "Does it look like I'm okay? I have a burning beam across my ankle.. And every time I use my ice it evaporates. Its too hot down here." I told him. He grabbed the beam and lifted it to where I could get out.. As I slid out I tried to stand and immediately fell back hitting a wall.. "I can't stand.." I said with fear in my voice.. "You heal fast though." Captain Man said. "It can't work right now because of.." I coughed a couple times.. ".. because if all the soot and smoke. None of my powers can help us... Not right now anyway." I said breathing heavy.. "We need to get out of here... but how?" He said to himself.. I then heard a piercing static come in my ear and heard Charlottes voice..

 _Charlotte- Are you two okay? we lost connection._ I looked up.. "Dude its Charlotte!"

 _KD- Hey the building we are in blew up with us inside. We need the dire department AND the police department to come and block things off._

 _Charlotte- So I'm assuming that you guys are going to need immediate attention?_

 _KD- Well... lets see.. a burning beam fell across my ankle when we landed.. We are in some kind of sub-basement, I can't stand, and none of my powers can help us right now._

 _Charlotte- Got it having Jasper give the police and fire department your location to come and help. Sit tight guys._

 _KD- Sit tight? Where do we have to go?_

Then the connection dropped. Ray looked over at me.. I looked back. Took a breath...

 ** _5_** ** _minutes later_**

There were sirens outside.. I could hear them.. but I was semi-conscious.. "Dude.. Captain Man.. I hear sirens.." I said trying not to cough my lungs out.. he grabbed a metal pipe.. "what.. do you.. think you going to.. *cough* do with that?" Just as I finished that sentence he started banging on a different metal pole.. I stood up... I could limp.. but could still barely stand on my own... "They can't hear us with all the burning beams." I told him.. "Fair.." Captain Man said as he got out his laser and started firing up.. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled.. Then a beam started to fall.. Luckily I used my hyper motility and my wolf form to dodge out of the way.. and fast.. "Sorry.. Didnt think that through." He said.. "No kidding! Agh!" I yelled as I was piled underneath some beams that fell... I was out.

 _CAPTAIN MANS POV_

As I shot my laser up I didn't think that anything would hurt Henry.. but knowing what is happening now he could pass out any given moment. My plan was to grab attention.. Then that beam fell.. Luckily Henry dodged it.. Seeing his white wolf made me realize that things are terrible... "Didn't think that through did you? Agh!" I heard him scream as he was buried under the beams.. "Kid Danger!" I yelled as I went over to him quickly pulling off the beams.. as I sae him in his regular form out cold I knew I made a huge mistake... I put two fingers against his neck to find a pulse... he was still alive.. _Thank goodness.. Everyone would be so mad if I accidentally killed Henry._

 ** _Five more minutes later_**

When five more minutes passed I was still beside my knocked out side kick. Then I heard banging.. It was the fire team. They were happy to see us and we were happy to see them.. I picked up Kid Danger and we got out of the building.. The paramedics and I sat in the back of the ambulance waiting for him to wake.. "Hes lucky.. It looks like there were ice particles right before the beams hit.. He's just got a sprained ankle and a twisted shoulder... but other than that he's fine." the paramedic said. "Okay. Tank you." I said aslnd looked back down at my kid..

A few minutes later, Henry started to stir... "sss.. ow.." Henry said.. "Kid Danger. Are you okay? I am so sorry." I said trying to apologize.. "I'm.. ow.. I'm fine.." He said.. he didn't even bother moving.. I felt so bad putting him in that position..

As he gained full consciousness I helped him up and helped him over to the Van.. "Wait. What about the fire?" he asked me.. "It may be our job to save people but they can take care of the fire. but you. Are getting some rest.." I told him.. "Sounds fine to me."

When we got to the Man Cave a few minutes later we were greeted by a flash of comments from Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz. As I helped Henry down I explained everything.. "So that's about it.. a bomb exploded, Henry got hurt, And I nearly accidentally killed him.." I finished.. "WHAT?! You didnt tell us about that part." Charlotte said angrily.. "Charlotte calm down. Ray just forgot that I was there. Again. He shot a beam by accident, that came falling down, I dodged it, then a whole tower came falling and I used enough ice to soften the hit cause I couldn't move fast enough. So all I need to do is rest and I'll be fine by day after tomorrow. Due to my healing powers." I heard Henry said.. "Henry I'm so sorry." I said. "Would you quit saying that? Its fine. I'm smarter than you think I am." he finished and we called it a night.

 _Hey guys! should there be a recovery chapter of this? if so do let me know. and don't forget to follow and favourite this story for all the updates. bye guys._


	3. Recovery?

Henry's POV

So its only the day after the fire building dilemma... I only had a slight limp.. It was about 6 in the morning when I heard a crash downstairs.. I wake up instantly and slowly crept out my door..

"Hes got to be here somewhere." Someone said.. "He's probably already in his headquarters." another said. "Quit fooling around and find that child." I heard a really familiar voice say.. _Minyak_. I thought.. I slowly went back to my room and called Ray..

 _In the Man Cave_

Ray was awake and sitting at the desk when Henry's hologram chat went off. He answered his call just like every other call he gets from him. "Hey kid, You're up early." he said to me. "Kinda didn't want to be. But Minyak found out where I live and is downstairs... but I don't know if he knows what I look like myself." I said trying not to talk loud. "Okay hang tight I'm on my way." Ray said. I hid in my closet when I heard my doorknob shake.. I still can barely walk.. My shoulder still hurts.. I literally can't fight. Ray.. hurry.. I was thinking as I heard them stop moving.. but I didn't hear my door shut.. I heard whispering.. I backed away slowly from the closet door... tripped a little and hit the wall softly.. I saw the laser cutting through the knob.. "Hello Kid Danger... Wait... Hes not here... Lets go." Minyak said.. I didn't see him signal his goons to move.. I'm so dead. I thought then the two goons fell to the floor.. "Oh well... We didn't get the kid.. but we got the real hero of Swellview. Captain Man.." Minyak said. "You're lucky Kid Danger isn't here. He is an actual hero. Not like the fake people who call themselves heroes." Ray told them. I just stayed hidden while he did his job.. It started to hurt to stand.. then I heard thumping and Minyak and both goons were out.. "Henry?" I heard him whisper.. "Hey. I'm okay.. Thanks for hurrying." I told him. "Always.. I knew what could have happened. Anyway I'm gonna take these guys and get them out of here. Later." He whispered.. "Bye" I finished luckily after all that my family was still asleep..

Later that day

"Henry! Come on Kid. You know you want to." Ray said.. "I don't want to be apart of your guacamole challenge again." I told him. "Come on Henry. Please? For me?" Ray asked.. "Really? Fine if it'll get you to leave me alone I will." I said as I tasted both dips and said Rays was better. "I want a second opinion!" Schwoz yelled "Wheres Charlotte? I'll even take that dimwitted boy Jasper!" "Jasper is upstairs and Charlotte isn't here yet." I responded.. "I'm going to get Jasper.. Then a video call from upstairs came. "I know what you're doing and Rays guac is better." he said ending the call... "Ohhh!" Schwoz said.. "Wait.. Charlottes late to work? Shes never late." Ray said.. "Now that I think about it... That is really weird.. I'll go out and look for her." I said and headed out... I decided to run in my Kid Danger uniform and wolf form.. Its easier to get around.. As I stopped by Swellview Park I saw a bunch of people gathered up... Must be a meeting I thought. Then they all moved away... Okay.. Weird.. Then I heard a scream.. but it wasn't a terror scream.. It was a fangirl scream.. Then I was swarmed by a crowd and Press.. Flashing camera lights in my face as I turned back into my normal form.. Everyone asking questions about Dr. Minyak.. "Guys.. Guys.. GUYS! How do you even know what's going on right now?" I asked.. They said nothing and continues asking questions... Then I got a call.. "Hello?" I answered.. "Kid I need you!" I assumed it was Ray but I couldnt hear him over the mob. "What? I seriously can't hear you.." I said trying to turn away from the mob... "I need you at an emergency!" He yelled and I still cocouldnt hear.. When I asked for a third repeat he just ended the call... "Alright this is ridiculous. No comment. I need to get out out here." I said marking and ice tower thing to stand on to out me out of the mob.. I melted the ice below my platform and started to move off while melting the ice behind me as I moved..

 _RAYS POV_

Henry asked three times what I said so I just ended the call and went to the emergency myself. I'm indestructible I could handle it. But not sure if Henry could because of his messed up ankle and shoulder.

But when I got to the warehouse... Lately that's where all these emergencies have been.. Little did I know that I was running right into a trap..

I jumped in.. "Alright on the ground!" I yelled. "Well..Isn't it Captain Dumb." Minyak said.. "Wheres Kid Dumpster?" "That's Captain Man and Kid Danger Minyak. And clearly he's not here." I said sternly as I moved and somehow got trapped in a giant cement block... "Again.. REALLY?!" I yelled annoyed.. "Now that you're trapped you can have fun with this girl that I kidnapped... Have fun." Minyak said then left..

 _KID DANGERS POV_

Trying to find Ray was ridiculous. Then I got a call from Schwoz sayingthat Ray got captured and is with Minyak. "I know where he is now. Thanks." I said then Ran off in wolf form and got to the warehouse 5 minutes later..

When I got in I heard Minyak talking to Captain Man.. "I ought to teach you a lesson." He said I dropped down and said... "How about you teach me." He jumped back.. "Kid Danger. Lovely.. Girl bot. ATTACK." He said.. I looked over.. Girl bot? That's Charlotte. Please. I used my laser and knocked her out in one shot. "That. Was. Pathetic. Even for you." I said.. "Now release Captain Man." "You. Watch Captain Man. You.. Hurt the boy." Minyak demanded.. The goon grabbed this metal stick.. and swung it out.. "What do you do with that? Spank hamsters?" I said smugly.. Then it got bigger.. "Oh now it's bigger." Then the goon took a swing at me... When I grabbed the stick I used my right side to freeze it and then I through it on the ground and we had a nice fist fight... I got hit like twice but came out on top, arrested Minyak and his goons and Cohort and freed Captain Man..

 _LATER THAT WEEK_ "Ray.." I said.. waited a couple seconds.. "Ray." I said a little louder.. "RAY!" I yelled and ge finally answered. "what?" He asked. "Are you lisenting?" "No I cant hear you." He replied. "Lately you havent been able to hear me at all. Whats the deal?" I asked. "Nothing." he said.. _Somethings up._ I thought to myself.. "Thats a lie." I said finally. "No its not." "Yes it is. Lately you cant hear me at all! Ray let me ask you this. Who am I to you." I finished.. He didnt answer. "Ray. I asked. Who am I to you?" I repeated.. "Your my sidekick." he said.. "I knew you would say that. All I am to you is a sidekick. I know Im a friend but Ray.. Im nit just a sidekick. Im a kid with crazy intense powers. Im not a regular kid anymore. And youre not helpung with control." I said.. "What?" "Ugh. Never mind. Im going home Im off anyway. See you tomorrow.." I finished and exited the Man Cave.

 _Late that night_

I felt a cold feeling around me.. I woke up. Ice was on my wall and on my ceiling.. I quickly defrosted everything before someone noticed then went back to sleep. I woke up at 8:30 the following morning.. No one was home.. I yawned as I cooked my breakfast.. Then sighed and Ice came out of my mouth.. _No thats not possible.._ I defrosted the table.. Then i froze my fork.. _Whats happening?_


	4. Danger Sense

Apologies I haven't updated. Just been going through some medical stuff been busy with school and all that. But still enjoy the chapter that actually belongs in "Under Fire".

 _Henry's POV_

 _What's happening with my ice and fire? Must be a crazy thing that happens... Super powers can evolve into your everyday muscles.. But its only a one time thing I believe. I'll check it out in the Man Cave today_. I thought to himself as he looked at the frozen utensil and unthawed it. Then his family came down... "Hey Hen!" His father said. "Hey mom, dad, piper." I replied. "Heading off to work already huh? Have fun." His mother said. "Sure. See you later." I said as he walked out of the house and onto the streets.

A few moments when he left he got a call from Ray. He answered the cellular call. "Hey." I said. "Hey emergency down at the old broccoli factory." Ray told him. "Isn't that place.. You know.. Abandoned?" I asked. "Yes which is why we need to go there and check it out. Where are you? I can pick you up." "Only about a block away from home. I'll change and meet you at the corner." I told him. "Okay." He then ended the call and snuck behind a building or Bush to change to Kid Danger the second hero of Swellview. As he ran out to the streets he saw Captain Man come and he jumped into the Man Van. "I've got to talk to you about something." I said and told him the story about earlier. "Yeah that's normal. The fire and ice breathing is temporary. Pretty soon you might get something cool. Not that your fire and ice isn't cool already." Ray explained to him. A few minutes later they arrived at the factory. "Wow this place is filthy." Captain Man told his sidekick. "Yeah." I replied ice and fire ready to go. "I don't see anybody though.." Captain Man replied..

They searched for a a few more minutes..

"I can't find anything. No one must be here." Captain Man shouted.. As I got back up I sensed that something wasn't right.. I felt my eyes glow the shade of orange.. _Woah.. Thats a weird sense.. Knocked me off balance a little._ I thought. Then it happened again.. I quickly turned around and saw a metal pipe being thrown my way. I ducked.. "No there is definately some one here.." I yelled back at him. "Kid Danger.. Regroup." Captain Man said as we both ran to each other. "Why hello. Captain Man and Kid Danger. What not a surprise it is to see you. And Kid Danger.. Why is your hair white and red." The villain said. "Super powers that I always use." I told him. "Whatever. You and your buddy aren't getting out of here alive. Or at least you aren't." He finished. _Okay. This guy wants me dead. But why?_ I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts when that weird sense of danger happened. I turned around and the object was a bat upside my head. "Well then. This is fun." I said as I flamed the bat and could see.. Something no one else could. _He's running. I'm not going to chase after him. Ray will think I'm crazy._ As Captain Man grabbed me out of my thoughts again the villain gave us something we hadn't encountered before. He threw something that looked like a miniature bomb.. "Have fun heroes." He said and ran off. "Get back here coward!" Captain Man yelled. I looked back to where I saw that other guy running.. Then looked at the bomb-like device and immediately noticed what it was.. "Flash bomb!" I yelled and the thing blew up blinding the two of us and knocking us off balance.. " _Quit_ " I heard a voice say as that sense came back up. I looked to my left and blinked once and saw nothing.. Blinked again and I could see things again.. I slowly got up with the help of Captain Man. "You okay kid?" He asked. "Uh.. Yeah.." I looked back thinking about what I saw.. Or what I think I saw. "I can't believe he got away!" He yelled walking out.. If Itell Ray he might think I'm crazy.. I don't know if what I saw was real or fake.. Eh whatever. Ray snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come on kid!" Ray called. "Huh? Oh. Coming!" I yelled and we headed back in the Man Cave.

 _In the Man Cave_

"Okay Henry.. How did you know that pipe was being thrown at you?" Ray asked.. "Uh.. I actually don't know. I mean its like one minute I'm looking behind some crates and the next I get a sense that danger was behind me." I explained. "I think I know what it was.." Ray said with a little excitement. "Why do you sound giddy?" I asked nervous.. "I think you have a danger sense." Ray said excited.. "Danger sense? What's that?" Jasper asked walking in with Charlotte. "Its when you can sense danger. Hence the name. Also Henry has a fire power.. And one of the quirks with a fire power is that you can have a possibility to get a heat sense. Where you can see invisible objects or peoples tracks things like that." Ray explained.

What they all didn't know was that Schwoz had come up behind Henry with a ray that could potentially destroy his life. He shot the ray and Henry dodged it with his hyper motility.

"SCHWOZ!" I yelled. "Not cool dude." "I knew it!! You do have Danger Sense!" Ray yelled. "Cool. I guess.." I said..

 _The next school day_

Charlotte, Jasper and I were walking to school that morning and we had a good day until it came to gym. "Hart! In gonna smash your face in with a ball!" Mitch Bilsky yelled from the other side. "Yeah no." I yelled back. "Ugh.. Mitch is one of the people who could smash your face in with one hit." A friend of Henry's said. "Yeah. Well he won't be getting far with that attitude." I said.. The game began, the game of dodge ball. A few minutes into the game Henry felt his Danger Sense go off. He reverted his focus back to the game. _Shut up Danger Sense its just Mitch._ I thought to myself. "Come on Hart! Hit me!" Bilsky yelled. "I'd rather not." I said a little cocky. Which I dont know why I was. I dodged a few balls and then it was only Mitch and I. Frankly I was nervous. But things weren't looking up for the best.. "Come on hit me! I'll give you a free shot." Mitch said. As much as I wanted to hit him in the face a stray ball out of no where hit Mitch in the face. _Wish I got a slow motion of that. Hehe._ I thought as my Danger Sense went off again. Then Mitch pinned me to the wall. Arm behind my back. "You thought that was funny didn't you!" Mitch yelled. "I didn't.. Ow. Hit you in the face with that ball. The ball I had was red. Not purple." I said trying to get myself out of this situation. "Red, purple. What's the difference?" He said unpinnning my arm and knocking me to the ground by kicking my ankle. I looked up and Mitch threw the ball he had at my face... "Bilsky! You're benched." The coach yelled. I got back up.. "I'm fine." I said shaking off the pain. After gym was over I walked to my locker and Charlotte and Jasper were there. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Hen" they said simutaniously. "Ready to go to work?" Charlotte asked. "Definately." I said gathered my stuff and we all headed to Junk-N-Stuff.

When we arrived Ray was there to meet us. "Hey kids." He greeted. "Hey dude. So Danger Sense is.. Crazy." I told him. "Yeah. I can tell it was a pain today." Ray said jokingly. "Yeah yeah. Just wait until I kick your butt in sparring." I joked along. "Oh you aren't winning this time kid. I've got a plan." He said. "Yeah? A plan that will fail." I taunted. We laughed.. After the gang and I shut the place down we went downstairs to the Man Cave. "So Charlotte.. If you could.. What would you do for a day if you couldn't fail?" I asked her getting out of the elevator. "I would actually try and move my uncle Roscoe from my moms couch." She replied. I chuckled a little when my Danger Sense went off once more. I turned around and threw ice at the ground and froze Ray. "And you already lost." I replied with a laugh. "Fair game Henry. Fair game." Ray said breaking free and dropping the ray gun. A few minutes later we dressed to spar each other. "You're going down kid." Ray retorted. "Not a chance." I replied knowing this is getting different. As we were sparring about three minutes in, the crime light went off. Charlotte explained the situation.. "A four story building? Seriously? Well.. Lets heat the party up." I said and we left.

When we got there I brought something to Captain Man's attention. "You know we had two crime alerts in one day.. Both in a four story builing with broken windows and glass shards everywhere." I said.. "Right. I think we have a mastermind on our hands." Captain Man said. "I dont think so." The villain called out. "Nice to see you again Kid Danger. And same to you. Ray." The villain said as he came out of the darkness revealing his identity.

"YOU!" we both said at the same time.

 _Okay cliffhanger. 2 things. 1. I'm not able to update often because of school. 2. I'm going to move the chapter about Rays birthday so it doesn't get confusing so don't worry about that if I do. Later guys and gals._


	5. I'm bored new fire ch coming soon

_Okay... I am bored so here is what is going to happen. I have no auto correct so deal with the misspellings. Also this chapter we are going to skip to Ray's birthday. Just because I am bored._

 _Henry's POV_

"Okay guys... Its Rays birthday.. What have we got?" I asked excitedly. "I've got the cake ready, the pizza, and the surprise at the end of the party." Charlotte said.. "I've got party favours!" Jasper said. "I've got the invites for the party.." Schwoz said. "Awesome. I've got the City hall rented out for today. And I've got all of Rays 'fans' coming. The Man Fans and a few other people." I said.. "This is going to be awesome.. Now we just need to keep him away from the city hall until 5." I finished... "But how.." "Oh I know! Trap him in ice!" Jasper said... "As much fun as that is he can just break through it. Hes indestructible.. Hmmm..." I took a minute to think... "Minyak." I said with a smile. "How do you think you're going to find him?" Schwoz asked... "He's always after me.. So why not just walk around? He's bound to show." I said knowing that this plan would work..

 _Later that day_

I was walking on the streets when Minyak came up behind me.. "Perfect.. Kid Danger right in my grasp." He said.. "Not quite.." I turned around "I know we hate each other.. But can you do me a favour?" I asked. "Why would I help you?" "Because I need you for this plan I have and you tend to cause the most trouble... So why not. I mean its fun and the police don't care until Captain Man and I catch you. Listen I just need you to keep Captain Man busy trying to catch you all day and maybe switch places with another person.. Then tomorrow we can try and demolish eachother." I explained "What's in it for me?" "A day to cause as much mischief as you want but not committing any actual crimes. Just anything petty. Got it?" "Fine.. But this is the ONLY time I will help you." "Fine with me. Just watch you're back. And be at the city hall by 5." I finished and ran off. _I don't know what he has planned now but I know its not anything stupid._ I thought as I turned into the city hall with out anyone noticing.. Everything was set up.. The decorations, the cake.. And the pizza wouldn't be here until around 450. "Hey! The place is looking great! Thanks for letting us rent out the city hall. It'll mean a lot to Captain Man." I said with a smile. "Any time for our wonderful heroes. The vice mayor said... I left after I got called back to the Man Cave..

When I got to the Man Cave I saw Ray standing there.. "Why are you in uniform?" He asked suspicious. "No reason. Just out patrolling. Nothing big." I said not being too suspicious.. "Sure and like you don't have anything planned for today." He said in a snarky tone. "I really don't.. What would I have planned?" I asked. "Oh.. You.. You don't remember? Oh that's fine. Not like its a special day or anything.." Ray said in a disappointed tone..

Then 400 came..

I ran over to Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz.. "Hey go ahead head down to the city hall get everything planned.. I'll get Ray there in 30 ish minutes." I whispered. And they left.. _This is going to be so fun... And Ray doesn't even know that I already knew that today was his birthday.._ Half an hour passed like ice.. I was sparring with Ray when my alarm went off.. Party time. I thought.. "Hey dude.. Why dont we take a break?" I asked he nodded his head "yes" and sighed when he sat down.. I texted Charlotte to make the fake emergency call.. Then the alert came on..

Ray ran over to it... "Captain Man here.. What is your emergency?" I ignored him and blew a bubble.. I can't believe he hadn't figured me out.. _Especially with all the fake Minyak attacks.._ I thought with a smile as he blew a bubble and we were out of there..

A few minutes later we got to the hall... "Let me go in first.. Make sure its safe." I said and went in first and knocked so they knew it was me.. "Alright everyone.. You know what to do.." They turned off all the lights and I messeged Captain Man.

 ** _Lights are out.. Need back up.. Everytbing is pitch black.._**

Then I chuckled.. Pretty sure he uad me all figured out.. He came in so fast we all yelled happy birthday that made him jump out of his skin. I started to laugh.

"Not cool kid." He told me.. "Hey.. I honestly thought you had me all figured out when you arrested Minyak for something stupid. I put him up to that.. Cops knew as well.. I cant believe you couldnt tell I was hiding something." I said "and I can't believe that you thought I would've forgotten your birthday." He pulled me into a big and I smiled... "Now.. How about some pizza? Then some awesome Man Cake." I finished. After the party Captain Man came up to me and said.. "I can't believe you did all that for me." "You can't? Dude.. I'm just happy to be Kid Danger. The best I could do was do this." I said with a smile. "I know you didn't do it alone though. You four are so sweet. Best team I could have." He said smiling.. I smiled back.. Then my phone vibrated.. I ignored it.. It wasn't important.. When we were in the Man Cave I asked Ray what was behind him..

"What do you mean?" He asked and turned around and saw a giant present.. "That was not there when we left.." I said.. "Oh wait.. I know what it is." I said smiling and he opened up the present jumping back and saw the old gang. Gooch.. And other people. "Hey Ray! Henry. You all have grown over the past few months.. I heard he has ice, fire, and wolf powers." "Yup." Ray said. "Don't forget hyper motility." I finished.. They finished talking and we ended the night.. When I checked my phone it was a call from my mother.. I listened to the voicemail and was in shock..

 _Was ignoring the call a good idea or not? Want to know? Wait for the next part if you want it._


	6. Drex's return

_Henry's POV_

"YOU!" we yelled when he came out.

"I knew you were behind all of these break-ins." Ray told him, "Indeed I was. But this is only the beginning. And possibly the end for your little sidekick." Drex came out and said. I stood back confused waiting for something to happen.. Nothing did.

"Uhh is something supposed to happen?" I asked, Drex groaned and charged a full attack at Captain Man. Captain Man responded with what he does while I turned around and ended up fighting the toddler.

"Toddler! Freakish man baby." I said, "Danger, Danger, Danger. What a wonderful sight. You have powers that con help you fight." Toddler said. "Uhh yeah..." I was waiting to see what he was trying to do. But I was soon distracted by a shout from Captain Man, "Kid Danger look out!" I heard him about turning around quickly I didn't respond fast enough and was basically trapped in a net with heavy metal balls on the ends. I could barely move..

As the Toddler put his hand on my shoulder I jerked away. "What's the matter? Afraid?" Toddler taunted. I stayed silent, trying to figure out how to get out of the situation I was in. My arms were pinned tight to my sides, I couldn't reach for any of my weapons, if I tried to flame the chains to melt them it would burn my skin, if I used ice I wouldn't be able to crack it due to the position I was in..

I quickly started to think, seeing as Captain Man was getting up and sneaking up on Drex without the Toddler noticing somehow.. He used a blaster to shoot Drex and lets just say Drex had different plans...

 _Okay very short chapter I know. I'm sorry but I just have a lot of things to do. I try and write during my Blue 3 class, to get chapters up. In glad that you all are being patient. Thanks, also Cheyenne, I said to quit trying to contact me, and clearly you arent listening. To the rest of you awesome people, if you have any suggestions please do let me k ow I will take them into consideration and don't just put "please update soon" I want to hear your thoughts on how this story is, not how fast you want me to update. But that's it for now guys, BYYYEEEEE_


	7. Attack

_Henry's POV_

I quickly started to think, seeing as Captain Man was getting up and sneaking up on Drex without the Toddler noticing somehow.. He used a blaster to shoot Drex and lets just say Drex had different plans...

Drex was coming up fast. "I'm gonna destroy your kid here Captain Man!" Drex shouted. "Wait!" The Toddler yelled.. "What!" Drex shouted back, "I thought we were just going to kidnap him and turn him against Captain Man." The Toddler said walking towards Drex. Releasing the chain end to the floor loosening the grip. I was able to grab my laser and blast the lock. I got out if the trap thing and Captain Man met up with me.

"Uhh... Should we.." I started "Nah let em argue. Gives us more time to move." Captain Man said. I nodded my head in agreement and flamed my left side.

When Drex heard the crackle of the flames he turned around. "You let him escape!" He grunted in frustration, pushing the Toddler aside. Drex turned around and grabbed a ray that was sitting on the wall.

"Well that's interesting." Captain Man said, "I honestly thought that they wouldn't be able to hear the flame." I said. "Well you thought wrong." Drex shouted shooting the ray at me. I used my hyper motility to dodge the shot.

"Ha. Missed me." I said tauntingly. "Did I?" Drex said smugly. I was confused when Captain Man shouted, "look out". I turned quickly and ended up getting hit with the shot. Luckily it was only my arm, but my flames went out... "Uhh..." I started, "Stun lasers don't feel good do they." Drex said. "Ehh not really. But I certainly am not gonna get hit by another." I replied...

While Drex adjusted the settings to the ray, to rapid blast I tried getting my flame back.. "I hate stun lasers." I mumbled.. And got to moving away.

"This is ridiculous." I tell Captain Man. "Yeah. No kidding. I Should have warned you earlier about the beam." He replied. "Its fine." I assured him. "We need to get out of here. Now." Captain Man finished. "Not quite, CAPTAIN MAN." The Toddler shouted. And took the blaster and disappeared into the dark. Captain Man ran over trying to figure out what just happened. I got up, triedto flame my left side and couldn't. We left.

 _In the Man Cave_

Ray had Schwoz check out what was going on with my powers. "That stun lasar shouldn't have paused your power." Schwoz explained. "Well how do we fix it?" Ray asked, "we don't. We simply wait." Schwoz replied. "Well waiting is better than getting stunned again. I can still used my ice though which is good." I said trying to spread some light. They noddedin agreement and we continued on with the rest of the night.

 _Later that night_

"Ray!" I heard someine yell... I was trying to stay asleep, but then the voice shouted again. "Ray!" This time louder, I looked up and saw nothing... "Ray!" I heard for the third time and stood up, before I moved I heard a scream coming from the sprocket.

 _Who is this mysterious person... Find out soon... I feel like this is going every which way... Tell me what you think._


	8. Metal Tree

_Last time in "Under Fire"... Henry got hit with a stun blaster ray thing... His fire power got stalled, Ray got worried, Drex is back and so is the Toddler. Freakish Man Baby... Enjoy the chapter_

 _Henry's POV_

"Ray!" I heard someine yell... I was trying to stay asleep, but then the voice shouted again. "Ray!" This time louder, I looked up and saw nothing... "Ray!" I heard for the third time and stood up, before I moved I heard a scream coming from the sprocket.

I moved slowly turning into wolf form slowly creeping upon the sprocket door. Then the sprocket lifted I moved back and out came Schwoz and Ray.

"Schwoz! Never wake me up like that!" Ray yelled. "Vell sorry. I had a nightmare." Schwoz explained.. "You woke everyone in the Man Cave because you had a nightmare?" I asked a little annoyed. "Yeah.." He said. I shook my head and went back to the couch to sleep. I laid my head back and slowly fell back to sleep.

 _The following morning_

I woke up to my phone buzzing in my pocket.. I answered it not knowing who it is.

"Hello?"

"Henry are you at work?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Why?"

"I can't find Piper."

"Okay? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know... But I'm sure you can help."

"Sure mom. Bye."

"Bye hon."

Call ends and I eat some breakfast and change into Kid Danger and head out on a walk it won't be so suspicious for Kid Danger to go out searching... Right?

As I got outside I walked casually down the road waiting for anything to happen. Since mom couldn't find her I decided to text her.

 _H: Where are you?_

I wait for a response.. A few minutes later I get a reply from Piper.

 _P:In the woods_

 _H:_ _What? Why are you in the woods?_

 _P:_ _Cause I can be back off Henry._

 _H:_ _Okay jeez calm down Pipes. I just asked a_ question, also you should call mom. She's worried about you.

I wait about 30 minutes and I still don't have a reply. I texted Ray.

H: _hey meet me in the woods_

He responds immediately

R: _why?_

H: _piper hasn't answered my last text. Just meet me there._

R: _okay see you soon._

I turn into a wolf and started to run. By the time I got to the woods Captain Man was already there and looking at something .

"What are you looking at?" I ask scaring him unintentionally. "Ahh. Don't scare me kid. But I'm looking at This phone I found on the ground." He replies. "That's her phone!" I say in a whisper shout. Then we hear rustling in the bushes... My Danger Sense chimed in and I was ready to go at anything.. Then a kid came out of the bushes. "Captain Man! Kid Danger! Piper needs help!" Her friend yelled "Where is she?" Captain Man asks in his Captain Man voice. "Over around the corner of that metal tree." She said...

Ray and I looked at eachother. "Metal tree?" We asked, but we didn't get a chance to get an answer because of an attack from above. I created an ice shield and blocked the things falling out of the sky.

"Come on. Get in the van. You'll be safe in there." Captain Man assured her. We moved toward the metal tree. I was so comfused on why there was a metal tree there and I was dumb enough to say that aloud.

 _Rays POV_

"I am so co confused on why there is a metal tree here." Kid Danger said. "Well... There is a mad scientist here... Somewhere." I told him.. He shrugged then we heard something robotic..

 _Voice match. Captain Man and Kid Danger. Initiating knockout mode._

"This cant be good." We said simultaneously. And everything was black. Nothing to be seen...


	9. Awaken

Henry's POV

"This cant be good." We said simultaneously. And everything was black. Nothing to be seen...

When we came to I didn't know what to do. Captain Man beside me in a cage. "Why is it always cages?" Captain Man asked annoyed. No answer was given.

When we got to be where we needed to We were not surprised on who was there. "Captain Man and Kid Danger. Lovely. You fell straight for my trap." He said. "Listen bub." I said. "I don't want to be here. Captain Man doesn't want to be here. You are annoying so let's just leave." I said turning into a wolf, breaking out of the cage with ease. "You are going nowhere kid." Drex had said. "Kid Danger careful." Captain Man said. I looked back at him and threw ice at the lock so he could be freed. When I looked forward there were goons with shocky sticks... I took a step back and took on a couple. When Captain Man came into the fight that's when things got interesting. He came in and knocked out three goons.

A few minutes later when we thought we were done Captain Man was tired, I was tired and we just relaxed for a second and we started to head out to tell the rest of the gang.

Once we left we told the rest of them what had happened.

"Wow. You two really went through all that? Must have been a little harder than usual because of both the Toddler and Drex. "Well yeah. But I'd say we took em pretty good." I checked my watch, "Oh I need to get home for dinner. See you guys tomorrow."

When I got home my parents were there to greet me. "Hey Hen! How was work?" My mother asked me. "It was... Interesting." I said trying to keep it as discreet as possible. "Oh okay. Well come on amd eat." She said. After we ate I went and sat on the couch and thought about earlier.

Why would they just let us walk out of there like that. Well actually we did knock them out but... I don't know something doesn't feel right. Then I heard the door kick open, "Hey! No one said you could kick in our door." I said looking up. "Well as many doors as you've kicked in and shouldn't have you should know." Minyak had said when he broke in. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I haven't kicked in any doors." I said, "Our son is right he hasn't kicked in any doors. It's not like he is Kid Danger." My parents said. "Well I think I may have the wrong house then..." He said, "Perhaps I can show you a magic trick?" I looked confused... "Ooh we LOVE magic tricks!" My father said, "Do one!" That's when Piper came down. "That's Dr. Minyak!" She yelled, he motioned for one of his goons to grab her. "Leave her alone." I said, "LET ME GO!" She yelled. Then he tied my family up except for me. "Okay this is ridiculous." I said and elbowed the goon in the stomach. Getting free I took a risk at exposure, but I felt a shock all through my body and I fell to the ground and was out enough to see what they were doing... I tried getting up.. But one of the goons picked me up and pinned my arms behind my back. "Don't try and escape child." Minyak had said. I said nothing but sighed.

A few minutes later I was tied against the beam of the stairwell. My family and I tied up with our mouths taped shut. While he was telling my family and I his plan I see someone out the window. Captain Man? Thank goodness. This has gotten ridiculous. I thought to myself. He just signaled me to be a distraction.

I came up with the idea to kick the wall. At first he did nothing. I kicked the wall again and he came over.

"What do you want you insufferable child?" Minyak said ripping off the tape. "I want to leave." I said, "and I kinda don't want you here. Like in my house. So leave." "I'm not leaving. Nor are y-" and Minyak fell to the floor.

"Nice one." I told him. "Going off on different plans." Captain Man replied, "lets get you guys out of this little predicament."

Captain Man United us and put cuffs on Minyak and his goons. Then took them to jail...

"Well that was an interesting experience" I said and went up to my room.


End file.
